The present invention lies in the general field of telecommunications networks. It relates more particularly to improving the reachability of the users of terminals that implement a plurality of applications.
In the past, mobile terminals used to have only one telephony function, e.g. a GSM function, native to the terminal.
Recently, with the appearance of intelligent terminals or “Smartphones”, it has become easy to install new communications applications, for example for making voice over IP (VoIP) calls.
Such applications provide a new communications line via an Internet connection.
In the present state of the art, the various mobile telephony applications operate in isolated manner, which means they are completely independent, in other words they do not communicate with one another within the terminal.
Consequently, when the user of a terminal is making a telephone call by using the native telephony function of the telephone (e.g. a GSM call), there is nothing to prevent a third party calling the same terminal by using an application of the voice over IP type.
That situation is not satisfactory, since the user is not in practice in a position to answer the second call.